x:MitadakeHigh:x
by Kira of the Desert
Summary: Kira is on the loose, lurking in Mitadake High. Now, 16 unlucky souls are stuck locked up in the school, one of them being Kira. It's a test of trust, bravery- and survival. A Death Note/Higurashi fic based on the game by Devourer of Souls.
1. I: Mitadake High

/A-N: Well, my second fan fiction, but this one is based on the game, Mitadake High. Google it. If you go on BYOND, no doubt you know what I'm talking about. I think I'm getting better with fanfics. But for this one, I'm going all out. It's basically a Death Note/Higurashi no Naku Koro ni fan fiction. ((Higurashi no Naku Koro ni = When They Cry. It's a detective murder mystery thing, if I'm not mistaken.)) Well, here goes!

Chapter One

I sat in the classroom, Goosebumps on my arms and legs. I heard something I didn't want to hear- something I didn't believe was true. That there was a teacher in our school that just... Committed suicide. Now, from what I hear, it wasn't a plain old suicide, if it was, I'd be less worried. But from what I hear, it was linked to the Kira case.

To make it even worse, I'm stuck locked up in this place, our beloved school, Mitadake High. With the dead teacher, and one of these guys, one of us... Is that killer. Not much is known about Kira, except that one of our top students- Light Yagami- was suspected as Kira.

At that time, many, **many** rumors went around about how he killed people- well, Kira, that is; not Light. We knew Light wasn't a murderer, he was from our school. But... Maybe, he is, seeing how we're stuck in this situation now. Anyway, they say Kira needs names to kill. That was very fortunate, because in this school, was 16 students, I do believe, that didn't know each other.

Makes it harder for Kira to kill. How does he kill with names? Magic? Curses? Not sure, but I got up and walked across the room. I peered inside a desk and took out a piece of paper. I looked in the teacher's desk and nabbed a mechanical pencil, just incase I need to write notes... or a dying will, or something.

I walked out the door, well, was about to, until someone called me. "Hey, Silver Hair!" I turned around. I knew, of course it wasn't my name, but that's all we addressed each other by, that's all we knew each other by. Safer, I thought, but I walked up to him. "Hey, Black Hair." He leaned on to the desk, and had a knife in his left hand. "So, you hear about the 'suicide'?" He asked me. I heard a tint of sarcasm in his voice when he ran past the word **suicide**.

I spotted the knife in his hand, and I nearly froze. I spoke to him as I slowly backed away towards the door. "Y-yeah... It's pretty... s-scary... huh?.." I felt myself back into the door. _Could've sworn I opened that._ I thought. I felt around, then the cold surface of a doorknob was under my hand. Then, he noticed me. "Where are you going, Miss Silver?" I looked him in the eyes and broke out in a cold sweat. He had the most... Un-natural looking red eyes, it was intimidating.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." I said, as I finally forced myself to stop shivering, which in effect, cut out that annoying stammering. "That knife is a little... well, it's making me uncomfortable." Then, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out another one. _Oh, now he's just __**trying**__ to scare me._ He tossed it in my direction. _He's going to kill me!_ I tried to sprint behind the teachers desk, but in a failed attempt, I skidded half way across the classroom.

Luckily, I was away from the knife. "W-what was that for!" And, the stammering came back, but you can't really blame me. He just tried to **kill** me! He looked at me and groaned. _What, upset his knife didn't nail me in the chest?_ Then, he laughed a bit. "Oh, you thought I was trying to hurt you?" He laughed again. It wasn't really one of those friendly, you-just-told-a-great-joke-laughs, it was more of an evil cackle. "I was tossing you a weapon." I looked up in relief, and wiped some sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

I walked over to the knife, watching my back, to make sure he didn't spring up and try to stab me. I mean, why wouldn't he? I was the perfect target. A scared, alone, Freshman. He was at least a Junior, by the looks of it, around seventeen years of age. He walked up to me and held out his hand.

I didn't know what he intended to do, but I placed his over mine. He helped me up from the floor. "Oh, thank you." I said politely, then began to wipe the dirt off my skirt. "A beautiful young woman such as yourself shouldn't be on the floor." His attitude changed from evil killer, to... Such a sweet gentleman.

"How about..." he looked me in the eyes, but those scary red eyes, they were so much softer now, it made me feel- a bit more at peace, I could say. "You and I, Miss, we can go search for Kira together, and if you get nervous... I'll protect you." He smiled at me. I couldn't say no, it was so nice of him. _Maybe I will get out of here alive._ I looked at him. "Yes. Thank you, that'd be lovely." He then nodded, and escorted me out of the classroom. 


	2. II: The Crazy Girl

/A-N: Chapter two. enjoy.

Chapter Two

We walked out into the hallway, him still holding onto my hand, for whatever reason. He waved his left hand, the one with the knife in it, up into the air, signaling something, perhaps? A boy with green hair ran over to him. "Hey Seto!" He said to him. _They gave their names out?... Is that safe?..._ He turned to me. "Miss Silver, this is Kenn."

Kenn bowed to me. "How d'you do." he held a wooden sword over his shoulder, called it a Bokken. "Miss Silver, of course there is something else I could address you by?.." the boy with the leafy green hair said. I panicked. _Can't give out my real name, but I need a legit other name._ I calmed down, and looked down for a minute. "Call me Misora." Kenn gave me a little 'thumbs up'. "Misora... what?" he laughed.

I freaked out for a moment, until I caught him laughing. "Not funny!" I snapped at him. Black just tugged on my arm and walked me around the school. We walked past a few classrooms, the workshop, and we finally arrived at the destination: The courtyard.

The courtyard, incase you didn't know, was the place that Mrs.Suzuki, our english teacher, was said to have committed suicide. A.K.A.- The crime scene. I noticed that it was for sure the place, as I saw her lifeless body lying in the center of the yard. I stood there, stunned. The scent of her rotting flesh was... Disturbing, it was making me feel ill.

The sight of the torn skin, the puddle of blood around her, the scars up and down her face. The boy with black hair- Pardon me, Seto- as well as Ken, hurridly ran up to the body. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. I fell to my knees in front of the body, I was stunned. She had shards of glass in her body, too. Thats when I realized how she died.

I looked up, and saw the windows of class 2-B shattered. It was obvious. She jumped out of the window, but, then if everything I've heard is true, it was Kira's doing. Kira can cause people to do whatever he wishes before their death, or how they kill themselves, or of course, get killed.

He must've made Mrs.Suzuki jump out the window, so the staff couldn't find any connection to the Kira case. I crawled up, and sat on a bench, my legs becoming weak. Then and there, I saw a girl skip in. She had long purple hair, and she walked up to the dead body of Mrs.Suzuki. She grabbed her arms and started swinging them around.

"Hey!" Seto snapped at her. "What're you doing!? Thats a dead body!" She payed no mind to Seto, just calmly said. "No, this is my friend. Snuggles." At that time, I'm pretty sure we all gave the girl odd glances. I felt a bit weirded out, then the girl approached me. "You will be my other friend." I looked at her eyes. They were blank, like you could just travel in them forever and find nothing.

"Now, I will make a mark that proves you're my friend." She smiled, like a little girl does when they get a new doll. Then, came the biggest shock yet. She pulled out an axe from behind her back and said: "Hold still!" Of course, I couldn't. _She's __**mad**_ I jumped out of the way next to Seto and Kenn.

Seto and Kenn took out their weapons and walked up to her slowly. "Put the axe down." Seto said. Kenn just nodded in agreement. The girl closed her eyes, and when they re-opened, they were... Dark, not as in a shade, but, evil. It was frightening. She approached us with the axe, and thats when Seto and Kenn sprang into action.

Seto took out his knife, though he knew it was no match for an axe. Kenn's wooden sword was no good either, but it was too late to get another weapon. Plus, the girl was running up to them, as fast as they could. I was helpless, I couldn't assist them. Then, she took a swift turn, and headed towards me. _This can't be good._


	3. III: The Basement

/A.N: Friends who play Mitadake High... and definitely you, Devourer of Souls (Oh great creator of Mitadake high) thanks so much for reading and giving me criticism  
and everything. You guys rock!!

The crazy purple haired girl swung at Seto. Then, three things happened; it was hard to tell what happened first. I heard a scream, a thud, and a 'Noooooo!'. I had my eyes covered, and I was shivering. Half because of the chill of the outside wind against my bare arms, and half because of what just happened, though I can't honestly say I knew what happened.

I felt a warm hand on my arm. "It's okay." a soothing voice said. I opened my eyes and I saw Seto. He pointed towards the middle of the yard. There, lying on the ground, was the girl with purple hair, drenched in blood. "Y-you killed her...?" I said, to Seto, though it was really to Kenn too. "We had to, or we would die.." Kenn said, stepping up to me, trying to comfort me.

I jumped up and ran to the B building, the one across from the building that we just exited. "You killed her! Murderers! You're murderers!" I wailed. I felt a stingy feeling go down my cheeks, I was crying. I mean, it's not like Seto was my best friend. I just met him merely a few minutes ago, but I felt like he was my only friend then. And, he just committed a murder.

"Wait, come on... Please! Misora!" He grabbed my hand this time, but I wasn't as flattered as before- Now I was pretty annoyed, to be honest. I shook him off. "You're... a murderer! How **could** you!?" He ignored me, and wrapped his arms around me and embraced me. "Please... I didn't mean any harm, I was protecting you."

I sighed, and closed my eyes. His body against mine felt good in the cold. He had on a sweatshirt, while I was stuck with a t-shirt. I muttered,"Alright... thank you..." and he let go and looked at me, but had his hands on my shoulders. "We'll find Kira... Together." He said. It was a great proposal, and I liked the plan. "Yeah. Totally." I said, though I thought I sounded pretty lame. I probably did.

Kenn began to walk into building B, and Seto and I promptly followed him. He made a quick right turn, until we hit a corner, a left, then a swift double-right-turn, through a small doorway, into a hall. We walked down the hall, then made a left turn down a small flight of stairs, of about five or six steps, then we reached a doorway. He turned the knob, and it lead into a dark room.

The three of us stepped in, and the door closed behind us, it seemed. I gasped, and started to freak out. _Ahh! A ghost!?_ I turned around to see a boy with darkened sunglasses. _He must've shut the door, whew._ Kenn ran to the other side of the room, and dissapeared for a moment. Then, the lights flew on. Kenn was standing by the circuit box, Seto and I were near Sunglasses.

In front of us- no, rather, across the room, near Kenn, stood a girl with lime-green hai (it was quite odd, actually, I've never seen such hair), as well as a girl with short red hair, and a boy about Seto's age, with glimmering silver hair. The one with silver hair tossed around a knife in his hand, as he approached Seto. "Well, well, well, Black hair, looks like it's four versus two."

Seto and I exchanged glances. "Four versus two?" he said, as he still looked at me. "No. It's I, Kenn, as well as the lovely Miss Misora, against you, and-" The boy with Silver hair laughed. "Would you care to explain, Green boy?" Seto looked at Kenn, and muttered something along the lines of _no way_... Then Kenn looked down. "I'm sorry you two." and at that moment, Seto and I both raised our knives. 


End file.
